A Trainer and His Bodyguard
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Ash wants to start out on his Pokemon journey only because of his narcolepsy his mother is not sure so to put fears at rest Professor Oak finds Ash a travelling companion in the form of the legendary trainer, Red. Together the pair travel around Johto, become good friends and learn several important lessons. ProtectiveRed. Written for two challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon Series and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Novel length challenge and different POV Challenge. The prompt for this chapter is Introduction and the POV for this chapter is Red's.**

**Chapter 1**

Red let out a heavy sigh as he lifted his hat off of his head and ran a hand though his short brown hair. As he walked along the cobble street that led to the Professor's lab he could not help but wonder just what was going on, why did the Professor want him of all people to do another favour for. Sure he had managed to complete the Pokedex and defeat Team Rocket and become the Pokémon Champion but still...there was no way that Red could possibly help the Professor anymore as his fame had travelled too far and no one was willing to have a Pokémon battle with him.

Placing his hat back onto his head Red did his best to ignore the pointed looks that he gained from the passerbyres only to hold himself tall and proud as he did his best not to flinch at the mixture of looks that he also received which seemed to go from hero worship all the way to fear. Not wanting to take any chances and wanting to get out of Pallet Town as fast as possible before the scared people could turn dangerous Red speed up and jogged the last few feet to Professor Oaks' lab.

'Now I know why I decided to stay in Mt. Silver for' Red thought with a groan as his hands went down to his Pokeballs on his belt on reflex as several people whispered to their Pokémon companions and pointed at him 'I sure do hope that whatever Professor Oak wants me to do for him does not involve staying in Pallet Town for any reason.'

Quickly running Red allowed his feet to carry him though the open wooden gate and entered one of many large open green fields that surrounded Professor Oak's lab. As he made the last of his way to Professor Oak's lab Red could not help but to let out a sigh of relief as he felt the glares and stares from the people of Pallet Town disappeared.

As Red got closer and closer to the lab and he spotted the familiar windmill going around and around a happier more relaxed smile appeared on his face as he found extra speed and ran the last five minutes to Professor Oak's lab.

In no time at all Red found himself opening up the main door to Professor Oak's lab and unable to help himself from doing so Red allowed himself to fall back into his old habit and called out.

"Professor Oak! I'm here!" Red called out as he entered the lab, being careful not to slam the door as he did not want to startle any Pokémon.

Red did not have to wait long as a few seconds later a familiar man appeared in a white lab coat with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Red, it is nice to see you again," Professor Oak said kindly as he held his hand out to Red, "Though...I do wish that it could be under better conditions..."

"Is something wrong Professor?" Red asked with a confused frown on his face as he shook the Professor's hand, "Does this have something to do with why you called me here?"

"That it does Red," Professor Oak replied with a sad look over his shoulder, "How would you feel about travelling with a friend of mine who is also a trainer to a new region?"

"Sounds interesting but I would like to know what region we would be going to and I would like to meet my maybe travelling companion," Red answered as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face, a new region meant no one would treat him how they did in Kanto and he would be able to find new people that would be willing to battle with him and be friends.

"Very well, I see no problem with that but I have to warn you about something first," Professor Oak said as his face suddenly took on a depressed look, "The trainer who will be your travelling companion is Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon Pikachu. Normally I would have no problem with the a Trainer and their Pokémon going off on a journey but Ash is...well his a bit different from the normal trainer. Both Ash's mother and myself feel that Ash would benefit from going on a Pokémon journey..."

"I am sensing a but here," Red said slowly as he eyed the Pokémon Professor, "What are you not telling me?"

"Ash..he suffers from a sleep disorder called Narcolepsy, I won't bore you with detail Red but Ash can fall asleep at any time in any place which is why his mother and I are so worried about him for," Professor Oak said as he gave Red a serious look, "What if Ash is climbing up a cliff or battling against a particular angry Pokémon who might seriously hurt him and he has an attack and falls asleep?"

"I understand Professor and I will travel with Ash but only on two conditions," Red said seriously as he looked Professor Oak straight in the eyes, "I will only travel with Ash if he wants me to and if we do not travel around the Kanto region. I know with it being Ash's first journey and all its sort of tradition but I want to get away from all the glares and whispers. Why do you think I normally stay hidden away for?"

"Very well, if it is alright with both you and Ash you can travel around the Johto region together, I have a couple of tickets for the journey that I was going to give to Gary if he decided he wanted to travel around the Johto region instead of the Kanto region but he chose to travel around the Kanto region," Professor Oak said as he reached into his white lab coat and pulled out an envelope, "If you give these tickets to the man in the cafe opposite my lab with an Abra he'll use teleport to take you to the forest just outside of New Bark town."

"Thank you Professor," Red said as he accepted the envelope from the Professor and slipped it into his jacket pocket, "Can I met Ash then? Is he ready to go straight from here? I made sure to stock up on supplies on my way here so I'm ready to go whenever if Ash agrees and we can get along."

"Well then let's make the introduction so you can both get going then," Professor Oak said as he turned to face the way he had come, "Ash is already to go, his said his goodbyes and his been bonding with his starter Pokémon while we wait for you."

"What Pokémon did he chose? Bulbasaur? Squirtle? Charmander?" Red asked as he tried to guess, you could learn a lot about a trainer by their Pokémon.

"No, it turns out that this year I did not have enough Pokémon to give out to the new trainers so I gave him another sort of Pokémon," Professor Oak said as he walked back into his lab, "I gave him a wild Pikachu that I caught the other day and-"

"Professor!" Red cried out in shock as he ran to catch up with Professor Oak, "You gave a new trainer a wild Pokémon to begin with?"

"I did and I know that the two of them will become best friends, I have a feeling in my stomach," Professor Oak said with a calm look as he came to a half open door and stopped, "Are you ready to met Ash?"

Red took a deep breath and nodded his head, in his mind he did his best to try and picture just what his maybe new travelling companion might look like through the only thing he could decide on was that they were male, a new trainer and had a Pikachu. Even though he was not sure about this new trainer there was one major plus going for Red, it would get him out of not only Pallet Town but the Kanto region. It would be a new start for him...through first he would have to met and introduce himself to Ash. Turning to look at Professor Oak Red nodded his head causing Professor Oak to give him a smile.

"Alright, let's do this then," Professor Oak said as he pushed the door open and walked into the large main room of his lab.

Following Professor Oak into the main room Red scanned over the room trying to spot Ash and Pikachu. His black eyes landed on a small figure sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with a happy Pikachu 'talking' like mad to the small human.

'His so small compared to how I was back then' Red thought as he took in the boy who looked like a miniature version of him 'He looks like a strong gust of wind could blow him over.'

"Ash! I have your travelling companion with me," Professor Oak called out alerting the new trainer to their arrival.

As Red's and Ash's eyes connected and they looked at each other for the first time Red found himself with a need to protect Ash. The small innocent form Ash processed seemed to call out to Red, asking for protection and it was not a call Red was going to ignore. Ash had found himself a protector.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon Series and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Novel length challenge and different POV Challenge. The prompt for this chapter is Complicated and the POV for this chapter is Ash's.**

**Chapter 2**

Ash gulped nervously as he watched the kind Professor leave, slowly he sunk to the floor unable to hide his fear. Inside his insecurities ate him alive, he knew that he was different from others, he was smaller, he kept falling asleep in weird situations and he had to take horrible tasting medicine to prevent him from falling asleep through it did not always work.

"I'm scared Pikachu," Ash said softly catching the mouse Pokémon's attention who up until now had been doing its best to ignore and hate his new trainer, "What if this person does not like me? What if they are angry about having to travel around Johto with...with someone like me?"

With wide confused eyes Ash looked up at his Pikachu who were still standing on the lab's metal table from his place on the floor. Sadness entered his eyes as Ash stared at Pikachu with eyes full of emotion causing Pikachu to frown in confusion. This human was nothing like the ones that he had met so far and for some strange reason Pikachu did not like the idea of his new trainer being upset.

Sniffling softly and trying his best to pull himself together Ash let out a startled gasp of surprise as his new Pokémon partner suddenly jumped down from the cold lab table only to land in front of him with a small artistic twist as he landed.

Inside Pikachu happiness bubbled away happily as Ash let out a watery laugh.

"Thanks Pikachu, I hope we can become good friends," Ash said with a smile which in Pikachu's opinion suited the young male much better, "But...I want to become a Pokémon trainer and I want to meet lots of new Pokémon who I can make friends with but with how I keep falling asleep it makes things complicated. Mum thinks that I should not travel while also thinking that travelling would do me some good so we sort of came to an agreement, I would travel with another person."

Ash watched as Pikachu nodded his head in understanding causing Ash to let out a sigh of relief. He was always thankful that Pokémon seemed to understand things so much better than humans could ever even start to try understand.

"Whoever this person is that Professor Oak has found to travel with me I hope they are nice," Ash said as he moved to sit cross legged on the tiled floor, "If they were to be mean I do not think that I could cope. After all we would be together all the time for so long! If we cannot be friends then I do not think that we could travel together..."

Letting out a deep heavy sigh Ash looked down at his hands trying to collect his thoughts only to let out a cry of surprise and shock when he suddenly found himself with Pikachu's face shoved right up to his, their noses touching.

"P-Pikachu?" Ash asked in shock as he pulled away only for the electric mouse Pokémon to nuzzle Ash's stomach comfortingly, "Thanks buddy, at least we have each other right?"

Pikachu nodded his head and began to ramble through neither Ash nor Pikachu seemed to care that Ash could not understand Pikachu. As Ash listened to his first ever Pokémon ramble on never stopping a warm sensation washed through him and this time it was not his body beginning to fall asleep, it was happiness at finding his first true friend.

Lost in listening to his little friend talk and watching as Pikachu waved his arms about admittedly Ash never noticed the door the door open or the arrival of two people until a familiar voice called out to him.

"Ash! I have your travelling companion here with me!" Professor Oak said causing Ash to look up in surprise.

As soon as he looked up Ash found his eyes connecting with mature black eyes, emotions washed over him as his mind ran through him. Suddenly feeling shy and unsure Ash simply gave the strange teenage a shy smile.

"It is nice to meet you, my name is Ash Ketchum and this is my friend, Pikachu," Ash said with a smile as he took in the teen's almost identical looking clothing to his, "I hope we can become friends and get to know each other as we will be spending a lot of time together."

"Me too kid, my name is Red and I'm a Pokémon trainer," Red said with a crocked grin which only got a larger smile from Ash, "It looks like I am going to be making sure you stay safe while we travel."

"Sorry about that, mum is scared that I could fall asleep in dangerous situations like during a Pokémon battle where I might accidently get hit by an attack if I all of a sudden fall asleep or fall from a cliff that I am climbing," Ash explained nervously as guilt entered him, "I am really sorry about this, I know you must be frustrated about having to travel with a total rookie like me."

Ash gulped nervously as he watched as Red's eyes bore into him with a calculating expression on his face. Quickly taking a chance Ash took a quick glance at Professor Oak only to find the Pokémon Professor watching him closely with a knowing smile on his face.

"Kid do you really think I would be here if I did not want to be here?" Red asked with a raised eyebrow causing Ash to stare at him in surprise, "No one can make me do something I do not want to do, besides travelling with you means I get to go to another region and I get to escape the fans and haters too."

"Fans and haters?" Ash asked while Pikachu sat comfortably in his lap allowing his trainer to pet him.

"I have become quiet famous as a Pokémon trainer in this region and won many battles," Red replied as he made sure to carefully word what he said, "Because of this I have got lots of fans who are always chasing after me wanting me to sign something or have an item of clothing...after a while it gets a bit too much. Haters...People are jealous of me and my fame and what I have earned by working hard, there has been cases where I have been attacked by people who want to steal my Pokémon or attack me hoping that I am carrying money..."

"I'm sorry," Ash said suddenly finding that it was the only intelligent thing he could come out with, "A lot of people hate me or treat me weird because of my Narcolepsy, my teacher in school was always worried about me going up on the climbing frame or even crossing a road during a school trip in case I had an attack."

"Would you?" Red asked with a pointed look causing Ash to shake his head madly and pull the willing Pikachu into a hug.

"No because I have my Narcolepsy under control most of the time," Ash answered as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small plastic jar of pills, "I have my medicine that I take everyday which makes it so I do not suddenly fall asleep through...I am not sure how well it will work as I only started taking it a few days ago."

"And it takes about a week or two for the effects of the medicine to be seen so please Red keep myself and Ash's mother informed of any developments," Professor Oak said suddenly causing Ash to shot him a dark look, "I know that you do not like talking about your Narcolepsy Ash but we have to, what would happen if Red did not know and you ran out of your medicine? Or what if you had an allergic reaction to your medicine?"

At the Professor's words Ash let out a low suffering sigh and looked down into the worried eyes of Pikachu. Emotions washed through Ash through the most powerful ones where self-hate and loathing towards his Narcolepsy.

"I know Professor and I understand but still...I get treated like I am made of glass or I am dumb in some types of situations. At times I feel like I just want to jump out of this body and into another one," Ash admitted as he kept his eyes firmly on Pikachu not wanting to see the pitying look on either of the two older male's faces, "I have worked so hard to get here, everyone said that it might be too dangerous for me to become a trainer as I might develop other medical problems from having Narcolepsy like Cataplexy or I might go through good and bad periods...and the bad periods might really be bad..."

Silence echoed loudly in the room as Ash's insightful and intelligent words sunk into the pair. The sound of the Pokémon outside came through the slightly open window hitting Red like a tonne of bricks. Memories filled Red's mind as he suddenly found himself lost in his experiences as a Pokémon trainer. After a few minutes Red's eyes burned brightly with determination as he made his mind up.

"You are already taking every single safety measure to make sure that nothing can go wrong on our journey and you have a way of getting more medicine if you run out," Red stated more than asked.

"Yes...I will be travelling with you and mum has made sure I can get more of my medicine and any help I need during my travels at any hospital or Pokecenter," Ash replied as he tried to work out the hidden meaning to Red's words, "Why?"

"When I first became a Pokémon trainer I was always second guessing myself and making mistakes, it was not until I got some experience under my belt that things started to get better. If you are willing to work hard and not give up then I am willing to travel around Johto with you Ash. Besides everyone, even if they are not a Pokémon trainer, has good times and bad times in life so you do not have to worry about anything, besides I will be there to help you along with our Pokémon," Red said passionately causing Ash's eyes to go wide with hope.

"Really? You really mean that?" Ash asked with hope and excitement while Pikachu found himself warming up to what looked to be an older version of his new trainer.

"Well said Red," Professor Oak said with a proud smile on his face, it seemed that he had chosen right in making the two boys travelling companions.

"Yes, I really truly mean it Ash," Red said determinedly as he looked Ash straight in the eye without any hesitance, "So, will you travel around Johto with me?"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon Series and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Novel length challenge and different POV Challenge. The prompt for this chapter is Making History and the POV for this chapter is Pikachu's and Red's.**

**Chapter 3**

Pikachu grinned happily as he nuzzled his trainer's hand and enjoyed the shocked yet hopeful expression on his face. As he waited for his trainer's reply Pikachu watched as Ash's emotions shone clear for all to see in his eyes. Shock, surprise and happiness were the main emotions that shone brightly for all to see.

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said as he hopped forwards on his trainers lap and gently tapped Ash's shoulder in an attempt to break him out of the shock.

"Ash?" Red asked worriedly, Pikachu could already see the bond beginning to form between his new trainer and the seasoned trainer already. "Is everything alright? Did I say something wrong?"

Concern and worry raced through Pikachu's body as he tried to work out just what was wrong with his new human partner. Quickly Pikachu looked over Ash only to find him still frozen in shock, there was no physical reason that Pikachu could see, or smell, that might tell him or give him a clue as to why Harry had not responded yet.

As the seconds passed by and turned into a full minute Pikachu stared at his trainer in worry and he could feel the concerned gazes of Professor Oak and Red too.

"Maybe this was a bit too much, I know that his mother normally keeps him at home where it is safe," Professor Oak said worriedly as he tapped his chin with his hand. "Maybe we should wait a year or a few months until w-"

"I want to! That would be great!" Ash suddenly cried out in excitement as a large grin appeared on his face. "I would love to go to Johto with you through...only if you are sure."

"Are you sure?" Red asked softly as he shared a quick glance with Professor Oak. "Just now you just seemed to...freeze and become a statue."

"I am sorry about that but I was just really shocked that you would be willing to travel with me," Ash replied with a sheepish grin.

Pikachu felt himself relax at his trainers words, when his trainer had first frozen he had thought the worse. As he looked at his happily smiling human he made a promise to himself to protect his partner from whatever was out there in the world. He would not allow anything to harm a friend of his and as far as Pikachu was concerned Ash was a very dear friend. Turning his gaze away from Ash Pikachu turned and gave Red a clear warning look.

Red did not miss the look Pikachu shot his way, he had seen it many times before on his own Pokémon's faces before he had been forced to take refuse on Mt. Silver. Through he could not find it in himself to be angry or upset with his new travel companions Pikachu as he understood the look.

"Well then as it seems that everything has been sorted out and you have both come to a decision it is now time to begin your journey," Professor Oak said with a familiar smile on his face that had Red feeling as if he had gone back in time. "Ash, your backpack is already packed and waiting for you by the front door and I have the tickets for the trip to Johto."

"I always did like travelling by Abra," Red said with a small encouraging grin on his face. "It is much faster and better than travelling by boat or car but just you wait until we get a chance to let my Pidgeot to fly us around places! I am sure that you will just love feeling the wind in your hair!"

"I cannot wait, everything that I have heard about the Johto region sounds amazing and I cannot wait to travel with you and Pikachu," Ash replied, Red watched as Pikachu grinned up at Ash at the fact that he had been included. "Do you think we could do the Pokémon gyms? And maybe see the man who makes Pokeballs from apricorns in Azalea town?"

"Sure! I promise you that we will take our time and explore the Johto region, even if that means we are still travelling around the Johto region after the region's big league tournament," Red promised, he understood how it was for new Pokémon trainers setting out and wanted to Ash's first journey something to remember. "Pokeballs out of apricorns sounds interesting, I would like to see that too."

"Then I will inform Kurt that you will be stopping by to pay him a visit," Professor Oak said good naturally, confused Red shot the Pokémon professor a confused look causing the man to continue. "Kurt and I are long time friends, we have made many amazing discoveries together. In fact because of our work Pokémon can now enjoy Pokeballs that are better suited and more comfortable for them."

"Wow, it sounds like you and Kurt has been making history with your discoveries," Red said as he listened, he turned and shot Ash a grin. "How about it? How about we start making history ourselves?"

With a true smile on his face Red watched as Ash nodded his head and quickly stood up. Pikachu quickly used its skill and speed to jump onto Ash's shoulder and made itself comfortable.

"Do not forget the tickets, without these you will not be able to get the man to transport you to the Johto region," Professor Oak said, Red watched as the aged man slipped his hand into one of his white lab coat pockets and pulled out two tickets. "It is a good thing that I decided to get another ticket just in case Gary decided he wanted to travel with someone."

"Thank you for everything Professor, I promise you that I will make your proud," Ash promised causing both Red and Professor Oak to smile.

"You already have Ash," Professor Oak answered as he handed Red the two tickets. "Just promise me that you will phone your mother and I lots and send just as many letters."

"I promise, I will not be like my dad," Ash replied causing Red to frown in confusion. "I will not suddenly disappear and not write to mum or you or even call you both on the phone."

"I know you are not, but you know how your mother can be," Professor Oak said understandingly.

Red stood silent and still as he listened to the conversation between the two males in front of him. Even though he wanted to butt in and ask about Ash's father a strange feeling inside of him told him it would be better not too. After years of travelling and experiences Red made sure he listened to both his mind and his gut.

"What town will we be in when we arrive in Johto?" Red asked as both Ash and Professor Oak fall silent.

"New Bark Town, you should find yourselves standing in front of Professor Elm's lab," Professor Oak said, Red received a thankful look from the Professor for the change in subject. "If you wish to take on the Johto league gyms than you will have to register with Nurse Joy through with how Professor Elm is with his research she spends her time split in between the Pokecenter and Professor Elm's lab."

"Understood," Red said with a nod of his head. "Did you get that Ash?"

"Yup, this is going to be one adventure to remember, I have saved up lots of money so I can send lots of little gifts home to mum," Ash said as he answered Red before turning and speaking to Professor Oak. "Also if Professor Elm let's me I promise that I will give mum and you a phone call from his lab Professor to let you know that everything is fine."

"Your mother will be happy and I cannot wait to hear all about your first moments in the Johto region," Professor Oak said with a knowing grin on his face. "Now go out there and make history, just remember to take your backpack with you Ash. You do not want to end up having to return here from Johto just to pick up your backpack now do you?"

"It was just that one time," Ash muttered, his face going bright red much to Red's amusement. "Besides we only got half way down the road before I realised that I had forgotten something."

Red watched as Professor Oak shot Ash a teasing smile before turning to face him. It was easy for Red to see in the Pokémon Professor's eyes just how much Ash meant to the man.

"Thank you for this Red, if you run into any trouble I am only a phone call away. Also if you find yourself in a jam you will discover that my name can carry a lot of weight so feel free to use it to your advantage if you have to," Professor Oak said with a serious look on his face, Red nodded his head in understanding. "Also make sure that Ash takes his medicine and...his mother has also asked me to tell you to make sure that Ash wears clean underwear every day."

"Mum," Ash groaned out into his hands causing the two elder males to shot him twin amused looks. "I'm a Pokémon trainer now too..."

"Last checks then, do you two have everything?" Professor Oak asked kindly, Red paused and mentally went over everything he had and nodded his head. "Good, Ash's backpack is packed and ready to go. All you need to do is pick it up and take it with you."

"Thank you for everything Professor," Ash said as he took a few steps forwards to stand besides Professor Oak. "And thank you for introducing me to Pikachu."

"It is no problem, I am just happy that the two of you seem to be getting on so well," Professor Oak answered, Red smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Now go out there and explore the Johto region and become a Pokémon master!"

At Professor Oak's words Red and Ash shared twin looks of excitement before turning and running out of the lab. Professor Oak simple laughed as he watched the two boys run out of his lab leaving him behind.

As the sound of the front door opening came to Professor Oak's ears he quickly walked forwards, wanting to make sure that Ash took his backpack with him, only for Ash to shout out.

"Professor! I have got my bag!" Ash shouted out making Professor Oak laugh.

A few seconds later the sound of the front door closing caused Professor Oak's smile to grow. The boy that he viewed as his second grandson was finally starting on his first Pokémon journey, something that many people thought he would never be able to do.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon Series and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Novel length challenge and different POV Challenge. The prompt for this chapter is Unbreakable and the POV for this chapter is Ash's.**

**Chapter 4**

Excitement and happiness washed through Ash as a loud happy laugh overflowed from his lips as he ran out of Professor Oak's lab. With a quick check to make sure that Pikachu had not been left behind and was still running besides him alright Ash turned his attention to Red.

"I cannot believe that we are going to do this!" Ash said happy as he gave the elder and more experienced trainer a large silly grin.

"We are, I did give you my unbreakable promise after all," Red replied kindly, Ash found himself on the receiving end of Red's smile. "I cannot wait to get on that ship and get out of this region."

Worry washed though Ash as the pair continued to run down the road towards the small pier. Ash easily spotted the pleased but worried expression on his face, Red's earlier words echoed inside of Ash's mind. With a quick glance at his new partner Pokémon Ash found himself met with the same worried but understanding look.

'I am going to try and make sure that this journey around Johto as long as possible. Red is doing me just a big favour I have to find some way of thanking him.' Ash thought determinedly with a fire burning in his eyes.

"We are almost there! Thank Mew for Pallet Town being so small!" Red said with a playful laugh, causing Ash to find himself returning Red's happiness.

"Do you think we will make it in time to board the ship?" Ash asked as he and Red turned around a corner only to spot the sight of the familiar ferry.

"We should," Red replied as he mentally went over his experience of travelling on a ships over the years and compared it with what he could see. "It looks like the ship has just arrived, just a few minutes ago. They should also have a list of people who will be travelling on the ship so if they are missing a few people they will not set off."

Ash nodded his head, a few seconds later he found himself standing several yards away from the ship as his feet left the solid pavement and hit the soft ever shifting sand. A small frown full of concentration came to Ash's face as he concentrated on keeping up with Red and Pikachu while not falling face first into the sand.

"Oi! Wait for us! We have tickets for the ship to Johto too!" Red yelled out loudly surprising Ash. "Do not leave without us!"

Ash watched as two of the sailors who were helping several people onto the ship pause, look at them, nod their heads in understanding before going back to what they were doing before. Red let out a sigh of relief, though Ash once again found himself copying Red only for a second reason.

'Thank Mew, I am glad that they heard Red' Ash thought as he slowed down. 'Red might be used to this from all of his travels but I am not. I need to get used to it and fast, I do not want to slow Red down...though I might be able to make the journey last longer if I don't...'

Ash allowed his thoughts and feelings to fester as they finally came to where the sand finished and met the solid ground of the pier. Together the trio made their way towards the ship, this time Ash found it easier to navigate his way through the sands though that did not stop him from having to stop himself from laughing every time Pikachu landed in a soft patch of sand causing him to be buried.

"This is an exciting start to our journey," Ash said breathlessly with a grin, his checks bright red from their rush. "If this is how things start I wonder how things will develop. What sort of adventures do you think we will go on?"

"I do not know Ash but if it is anything like the other journey's I have been on I know that this one will be amazing," Red said happily, Ash nodded his head in response as he watched his new friend's eyes sparkle in excitement. "Is there anything beyond the normal gyms that you want to do Ash?"

"Well first I want to get on the boat," Ash responded playfully, he shared a look with Pikachu. "And I think that Pikachu feels the same way."

Ash watched as Pikachu let out a sound of agreement before quickly jumping up out of the sand and onto Red's hip. Laughter bubbled inside of him as Ash watched Red let out a shocked cry of surprise only for Pikachu to nimbly jump from the elder trainer's hip onto Ash's shoulder.

"Had enough of trying to cope with the evil sand, Pikachu?" Ash asked good naturally only to chuckle softly as Pikachu let out a soft coo in agreement and gently rubbed its check against Ash's. "I do not blame you, I remember when mum and I used to come here for the day when I was really small, I had the same problem."

"Now that is something I would love to see," Red said playfully causing Ash to shot him a dark look. "What? Do not look at me like that, besides look where we are."

Blinking in confusion Ash turned his gaze in the same direction Red was looking in only to find that the small stone wall that he had spotted on the other side of the beach was no longer so small. At first Ash thought it would only be like walking up a step on a staircase though now he was only a few steps away from it he know knew he was wrong. Big time.

"I cannot climb up that!" Ash cried out fearfully as he gave the stone 'step' a nervous look. "It comes up to my knees!"

"So?" Red asked, Ash quickly spotted the look of genuine confusion on his face. "Why does that make s-oohhh..."

Ash folded his arms, while being careful of Pikachu and watched as an expression of understanding appeared on Red's face. Relief washed though Ash's body as he waited for Red to give him an answer, glad that the other realised just what the problem was.

"Do not worry Ash, these evil little things are the bane of every new trainer though with a little practice you will soon be climbing up and down them like a true expert," Red said kindly only for a loud whistle from the boat to come to his ears. "Ah, but it looks like now is not the time, just give me a moment Ash."

Staying silent Ash watched as Red carefully and skilfully jumped-skipped over the wall, which to him was only half the size it was to Ash. As Ash watched Red land without a stumble or unsure footing Ash soon found himself on the end of Red's gaze.

"Alright Ash, Pikachu, your turn," Red said with a grin as he bent down to Ash's height with his arms out stretched. "Just stay still and do not wiggle too much, 'kay?"

"Okay," Ash replied and watched carefully as Red's hands went under his arms and picked him up.

Staying stone still Ash allowed Red to pick him up and lift him up onto the pavement. As Red placed him back down on the grown Ash found himself taking a few shaky steps as he got used to being back on solid ground after running on the sand.

"Thank you," Ash said as Red removed his hands from Ash's body. "I do not think that I would of been able to get up that large step to get to here without your help."

"Do not worry about it, it is my fault as I have been dealing with these sorts of things for a long time now and it is like second nature to me," Red said with a smile, Ash blushed as Red reached out and playfully ruffled his hair like an older brother would. "You will find that they show up in all sorts of places but do not worry, you will be an old pro with them in no time. Now...let's catch our boat."

With one last shared smile with one another Ash and Red turned and ran towards the boat. Excitement bubbled within Ash and it grew with every single step he took, he was finally going to do it, he was really going on his first Pokémon journey...even if it was with a protector-bodyguard-big brother sort of person.

"This is going to be amazing Pikachu," Ash said happily as he watched Red reach into one of his pockets and pulled out the boat tickets. "I wonder what sort of people we are going to meet, I wonder what sort of Pokémon we are going to befriend."

"I have tickets," Red said quickly causing Ash to roll his eyes at the way Red had said it as Red held out the tickets to one of the sailors who had been waiting for them at the bottom of the boarding platform as they slowed down to a jog. "We are not too late are we?"

"No kid, you and your friend just made it in time," the sailor on the right replied as he took the tickets from Red with practiced ease. "Besides Professor Oak phoned the captain and told him what was going on so it would of not mattered. Get on board quick kids."

"Alright, thanks," Red replied with a relieved grin without stopping as he climbed the boarding platform up onto the boat. "We had some luck there, huh Ash?"

"We did, I am glad that we did not miss the boat," Ash replied only to pause half way up the boarding platform and look back behind him at Pallet Town. "Well...this is it Pikachu...We are finally leaving home and setting out on an adventure, I wonder what sorts of unbreakable bonds, rivals, and experiences we will come across."

"Chaaa," Pikachu said softly making Ash give his friend a small smile.

"Hey, hurry up Ash!" Red suddenly called out, making Ash realise that the other was now on the boat. "Hurry up and get the rest of the way up here before those sailors take away the boarding platform with you and Pikachu still on it!"

"Right, sorry!" Ash called back, his face going bright red. With one last look at his home town Ash turned and ran the rest of the way up the platform and clambered onto the boat where Red was waiting for him.

**To Be Continued...**

**After playing one of my Pokémon games yesterday I could not resist putting in a mention of those strange little ledges.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon Series and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Novel length challenge and different POV Challenge. The prompt for this chapter is Rivalry and the POV for this chapter is Red's.**

**Chapter 5**

"About time," Red said with a friendly grin as he watched Ash join him on the deck, as he stared at the sheepish trainer Red caught the movement of the platform as it was moved away from the ship. "For a moment there I thought that you were not going to join me."

"Never, we are going to Johto after all!" Ash replied quickly, Red found himself chuckling softly at the expression on Ash's face. "I just got a bit caught up...saying goodbye to my home town."

"Ah, now that is something I can understand," Red said as he turned around to rest on the side of the ship and stare out onto the quiet small town. "When I first left I was homesick for a week, I kept expecting to wake up back in my house, in my own bed and being yelled at by my mum for over sleeping."

"Really?" Ash asked as he came to stand besides Red, Pikachu happily perched on his shoulder. "W-was it hard? How did you cope?"

"It got easier as time went on, there was so much happening, so many new experiences and so many adventures to go on that I got caught up in my journey. But I made sure to always call my mum whenever I reached a Pokecenter," Red said calmly as he turned his head and gave Ash a reassuring smile. "It will be alright Ash, we will be there for each other and I am sure that we can find souvenirs from each town and city that we visit to send back to Professor Oak and your mum."

"Yeah...thank you Red, I like that idea a lot," Ash said with a small nod of agreement as a tiny but true smile came to his face. "I know that mum loves cute things but also practical items."

"What about you?" Red asked, he watched as Ash quickly turned to look at him in surprise. "What sort of thing do you like? What sort of Pokémon do you want to capture? Am I right in thinking that you are planning to take the gym challenge?"

"I am...and I am not really sure as I have never really thought about it," Ash said unsurely, reminding Red of himself when he first started out. "But I know that it does not matter to me if the Pokémon I capture are ugly or beautiful or weak or strong. What I do know is that I am going to train my Pokémon so they do not have to worry about being too weak to protect themselves and their friends...but I guess one big rule is that we have to get along with each other."

"No offence but for a rookie trainer you are unormally smart," Red said with a playful grin as he watched Ash's face turn bright red. "Normally all I hear from new trainers are how they are going to catch strong and rare Pokémon, they never say anything about hard work and training."

"Well...I guess I am different then," Ash replied with a sheepish grin, Red found himself chuckling in agreement as he returned Ash's smile. "But then again...with this rivalry I have going on-"

"Between you and Gary," Red said sharply as he gave Ash a pointed look, he knew where the younger trainer had been going and he did not like it one single bit. "But I have a feeling that Gary will realise what is going on soon enough when he does not run into you."

With those words said Red turned back to the scenery while leaving Ash to his thoughts. The familiar feeling of the ships powerful engine suddenly bust into life making Red feel that familiar spark of excitement at the thought of a new journey. As the ship began to slowly make its last minute checks emotions churned through Red as realisation hit him.

'I...I really am getting away from this horrible place...no more glares or stares' Red thought as he stared out at his home town. 'I hope that Ash takes his time...I really do not want to end up coming back to this place too soon...I wonder...if I can find a nice place in this new region I might see about settling down and making a home for myself. I have enough money with all of the Pokémon battle's and Leagues after all.'

Taking a deep breath to let out all of his stress Red allowed a smile to appear on his face only for it to grow as a familiar horn like sound echoed throughout the area. As he allowed the excitement of a new journey to hit him fully, like a child on Christmas day, Red could also feel the nerves and excitement buzzing through Ash.

"Do not worry Ash, everything will be alright and we will make it to Johto without any problems," Red said without missing a beat or looking away from the town. "These sailors have made this trip many times and are old hats at it. I bet that we will end up in Johto without running into any problems."

"How did you know?"Ash asked nervously, Red could feel his little brother figure's eyes rest on him. "About the sailors and the about the boat journey and how-"

"Everyone has similar fears, especially new trainers and I could feel your nerves rolling off of you. I do not have to be a physic Pokémon to be able to feel your emotions squirt," Red said in a good naturally as they ship slowly began to move away from the port. "But trust me when I say that things will even out and you will find your feet."

"I hope so," Ash replied as he found himself watching his home town starting to grow smaller as the ship began to pick up speed as it headed out into open sea. "How long do you think it will take me?"

"It is different for everyone Ash, and it will come to you in no time at all. In fact by the time you have it you will not even realise it until it has been several weeks or even months," Red said with a kind smile as he placed a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder. His heart went out for the smaller trainer as Red found himself pinned down under a pair of large worried eyes that seemed to think that Red held the answer to everything. "For now how about we find our room? We will be on the ship for at least one night and trust me when I say that you will soon find yourself loving a proper bed."

"Mum warned me about that but because of my little _problem _I can sleep almost anywhere," Ash said, Red found himself nodding his head and allowing the information to wash over him like water off of a Golduck's back. "But from the stories mum told me I have to agree...did you know that mum told me this story about my dad having to sleep up a tree?"

"Up a tree? Do you mean he slept in a hammock?" Red asked in surprise as he guided Ash and Pikachu towards one of the many doors that would lead them down into the ship.

"No, I thought that at first too," Ash said with a grin, one that Red was secretly relieved to see as he remembered only too well all of the emotions he had felt during those first few moments away from home as he took his first steps out into the big wide world. "Apparently dad had somehow ended up angering a pack of Growlithe who chased him up a tree. In the end he spent two days and one night up in the tree until the Growlithe got called away by something."

"Wow, it sounds like your dad had some interesting adventures," Red said thoughtfully as they neared the ships door, he made sure to keep a steady hand on Ash's shoulder all the time though as the younger trainer had not yet found his sea legs. "I wonder what our adventures will be like. Now...let's find someone who has an idea where our rooms are."

"Maybe one of those sailors will know? Or are there special people to guide us, like in hotels or at big festivals?" Ash said causing Red to let out a thoughtful hum as he agreed with Ash. "We could just wander about and use it as a reason to explore the ship."

"Good idea, I like your thinking," Red said as they came close to the door, he took two steps forwards in front of Ash and opened the door before making a 'after you' motion to Ash. "Led the way, oh great Pokémon trainer and chose which direction should we go in?"

Sharing a playful grin with Ash, Red watched as his travelling companion walked through the door. As Ash walked by it was easy for Red to see the mixture of emotions on Ash's face as he tried to make a decision that both trainers and Pikachu would approve of.

"How about...we turn..." Ash began as he took a few steps into the hallway, allowing Red to follow him.

"Yes," Red said with an encouraging smile. "Should we go left or should we go ri-"

A loud high pitch scream suddenly filled the air, cutting Red's words off. Without a single thought Red quickly dashed forwards, pushed Ash up against the ship's wall and stood in front of him while one hand flew down to the row of Pokeballs on his hip. The other hand secretly went to his trouser pocket which was the location of his secret knife. While Red hated the thought of even having to think about carrying a knife it was for self defence reasons and situations like their current one.

"Just what was that and who screamed?" Red asked, more to himself than anyone else, as he scanned the hallway carefully. He could hear the crackle of Pikachu's electricity from Ash's shoulder as the electric mouse Pokémon prepared itself to defend its trainer. "Keep close Ash, and stay alert. We do not know what made that scream but something tells me that we are about to find out."

As if answering Red's words a door several feet down the hallway suddenly banged open causing the trio to jump in surprise. Tension grew as they turned to the newly opened door's direction only for them to stare in both shock and surprise.

**To Be Continued...**

**I don't know if anyone has any thoughts but should I stick to the Canon Pokémon or change it around a bit?**

**I do not know if anyone would be interested but the other day I started the Epic Pokémon Cross Stitch. I was wondering if anyone might be interested in me making a small blog and showing its progression?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon Series and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Novel length challenge and different POV Challenge. The prompt for this chapter is Opportunities and the POV for this chapter is Ash's.**

**Chapter 6**

Sitting on the cold metal floor of the boat was a young female, a year or two older than Ash. Battling with his curiosity and his willingness and understanding for Red to protect him, after all in Ash's eyes Red was the more experience trainer, Ash finally gave in and inched a step to the left to get a better look at the strange girl who had made all of the noise just moments ago. Staring with wide and intrigued eyes the first thing that hit Ash was the feeling of familiarity as he took in the girl's blue hair and passion filled black eyes as she seemingly gave a glare at whatever was on the other side of the door.

"You silly thing! You could of knocked me off of the boat and into the water if I had been only a few steps backwards!" the girl complained as she stood up, as she did so Ash watched as she dusted off the dirt he noticed that the young girl was wearing a simple pair of light blue jeans, a pair of white trainers, a warm yet light dark smoky red jacket. Thanks to his many lessons Ash found himself quickly jumping to the conclusion that this girl was a trainer as her clothes was too clean compared to the more seasoned trainers like Red. "I do not know about you, Milo, but I would rather start our adventure dry!"

"Just another new, rather loud, trainer?" Red muttered questioningly to himself catching Ash's attention. Red took a deep calming breath and tucked his knife back away safely, hoping that he would not have to pull it out again and shot Ash a kind smile over his shoulder. "Do not worry Ash, it looks like there is nothing to worry about. Just a girl and her friend messing about. Mind if I go over there and see what is going on?"

"No, though I do not know why you are asking me for," Ash replied as he allowed Pikachu to dart up and climb his body until the small mouse Pokémon was sitting on top of his head again. Looking unsurely between the girl and Red, Ash raised a arm and began to pet Pikachu on the head. "Maybe I can come with you?"

"Sure Ash, maybe we can even make a new friend," Red said with a warm smile that had Ash returning it with a smile of his own. "Let's go and see what all the noise is about then."

Nodding his head nervously Ash allowed Red to led him, and Pikachu, over towards the young girl who was still standing in the same spot but pouting. Anxiety gripped hold of Ash the closer they got to the girl as he mentally went over his social skills and how to act in his head. Feeling the soon to be extremely familiar comforting touch of his Buddy's tail sneakily rubbing his back without anyone else knowing or realising and Red's presence was his only comforts.

"Hey, are you okay?" Red called out friendly though Ash was relieved slightly as Red seemed to read his emotions and take control of this situation. "Falling over like that onto the ships hard metal floor can't be a very good idea...unless you are trying to do something that I should not know about?"

"Hey! I am doing nothing of the sort! Get those thoughts out of your mind now!" the girl protested with an angry look as she quickly shot Red a dark, murderous glare. "Milo just got a bit over excited and hyper is all! We have been on this boat for a few days after all!"

"You from Johto then?" Red asked with an understanding gaze. Besides him Ash stared in surprise, wondering how it was possible for Red to know.

"Yup!" the girl replied with a proud grin on her face. Ash watched as she pointed to herself proudly, her eyes burning as confidence filled her. "My aim is to get out into the world and see what there is out there! There might even be a place out in that big old wide world that is different from the rest of the females in my family."

"Amazing, how did you know that she is from the Johto region?" Ash asked as his eyes went from the girl to Red then back to the girl. As the two pairs of eyes turned onto him Ash felt his excitement over come by a small amount of embarrassment though he pressed on. "How can you tell?"

"Simple, this boat's only other docking point is Olivine City, a port city, in the Johto region. Afterwards it goes to our home town then to New Bark Town, which is known for having a lot of new Pokémon trainer's get their first Pokémon and start off on their journey," Red answered with an air of knowledge. Unable to help himself Ash let out a soft 'wow'. "It seems that she and this Milo is doing the same thing we are planning to do. Starting in the Johto region from New Bark Town."

"Hey! I have a name you know!" the girl cried out angrily as she shot Red a dark look."You should think about using it!"

"Err...excuse me but we cannot do that," Ash said nervously only to suddenly find himself pinned under the weight of the girl's angry stare. "Because you have not told us your name so we cannot call you it..."

Much to Ash's surprise the angry and confident expression on the girl's face was quickly gone. In its place was a nervous and unsure expression that clearly spoke to Harry just how unsure she felt. Watching as she bit her lip in an obviously nervous manner Ash took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Red and took several steps forwards so he was standing in front of Red, only by a single step, and offering the female trainer a nervous but welcoming smile of his own.

"I guess that we should start first, my name is Ash Ketchum, on my head is my buddy Pikachu and standing next to me is Red," Ash said as he introduced himself and his two friends to the female Pokémon trainer. "We all come from Pallet Town in the Kanoto region. It is nice to meet you."

"My name is...Jenny," the young girl said, and much to Ash's confusion her eyes flashed with anxiety only to disappear when neither he or Red said anything. "My Pokémon partner...! Milo! Come on out of there and introduce yourself to Ash and Red!"

Curiously Ash watched as a small, hyper puppy Pokémon came bounding out of the room that Jenny had just fallen though the doorway of moments before. As the small but strong ball of energy, black stripes and orange fur bounced about while offering them a greeting it was easy for Ash to work out the spices of Jenny's Pokémon partner. With a final happy bark Milo sat at Jenny's feet with his tail wagging madly.

"Meet my Growlithe, Milo," Jenny said with a nervous smile as she looked between the pair. Emotions fluttered about slightly making Ash wonder if the Jenny was waiting for them to say or do something. "So..."

"Do not stress over it," Red said suddenly, catching Ash by surprise though he did spot the shocked and hopeful look in Jenny's eyes. "I have already put the pieces together, you are from the 'Officer Jenny' family and you are travelling around the Johto region looking for a place that is meant just for you. Be it as a police officer or not. I understand, take the opportunity while you are young and you still can."

"Really? You are not going to make a big deal out of me wanting to see if I might prefer being something else other than an Officer?" Jenny asked as Ash watched her shoot an excited and thrilled look down at Milo. "You won't jump to conclusions or go on about how I should be proud to start my training as a police officer then?"

"I...I think that I do not have the right to judge you and the decisions that you make," Ash answered honestly as he once again allowed Pikachu to rub his back on the sly and allowed himself to calm down. "I mean is that not why, if only a really small, tiny part of it, why people travel for on Pokémon Journeys? Besides, like Red said everyone has a right to take hold of the opportunities that life presents them with. You are your own person."

Silence filled the air as Ash fell silent. Seconds flashed by while Ash waited for a reply only for him to gulp slightly as he tried to ignore the eyes of Milo on him, as if they were gazing right into his soul. Whatever it was that Milo was searching for in him Ash found himself hopping that he had passed Milo's test. Besides him a soft groan from Red followed by a few choice words only for them to be too soft to be heard.

"Red?" Ash asked as he turned his gaze to his big brother figure with a look of worry. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just hoping that this won't play out like I think it will," Red answered with a soft sigh which turned into a groan as Jenny let out a loud excited squeal. "Or..."

"That is it! I have decided!" Jenny yelled out determinedly as she stood facing the pair with her legs apart, one hand on her hip and the other one pointing towards Ash and Red. Unsure of what to do Ash looked to Red only to find that the seasoned trainer seemed to know what was about to happen. "Milo and I are going to be travelling with you both until the time for us to part ways come!"

"Shit! We're doomed."

"Red!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry about Ash's personality, I'm still trying to 'sound him out' as his proving to be a bit more difficult then I thought he would be.**


End file.
